


It Only Takes A Taste

by UnluckyAmulet



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gaius has mad oral game yo, Oral Sex, Reader is Not Robin, Smut, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyAmulet/pseuds/UnluckyAmulet
Summary: Gaius likes to take risks. You're not complaining.





	It Only Takes A Taste

"Gaius," you hiss, the grainy texture of the wooden crate behind you digging into the backs of your thighs.

The storage room probably isn't the best place for this, but you strongly suspect it's why he elected to sneak up behind you and start teasing you, first verbally and then wrapping his arms around you, nuzzling into your neck. As a thief, Gaius is well accustomed to sneaking around, constantly on the alert in case someone might spot you, so why not have a little fun with it? It’s probably this easygoing, get-things-done mentality that’s made him such a successful thief.

"Gaius! I'm serious!"

He’s also totally incorrigible.

"Mm?" Gaius asks, almost lazily, sucking the side of your neck, his hands gripping your hips. "Got something to say?"

He sounds so damn knowing that you're tempted to ruin the mood by swearing at him, but his lips cover yours before you can even formulate any words, hot and smooth and yes, tasting like candy. As if you could expect anything else from the sugar junkie that he is - even his usual trademark lollipop is tucked safely behind his ear so he can resume eating it as soon as he's finished with you. Not that you mind too much, though, especially when he gently nibbles on your bottom lip in a way he knows you like, making your knees wobble.

"Nngh...Gaius, we should...head back to my tent..." It's really hard to give any kind of suggestions when you're practically leaning into him, reacting instinctively to the touch. There's something about his tricky, wandering hands and distracting mouth that strike you stupid. "We'll get caught..." 

"Oh yeah?"

There's a wicked gleam in those green eyes that belies his calm expression and you find yourself already tensing with eager anticipation - Gaius has a cool head no matter what the situation is, so you can only imagine what risky business he's planning. His breath tickles your neck as he leans in to whisper in your ear.

"Then you'd better keep quiet, Honeybun."

You make a face at that dumb nickname he saddled you with ages ago and has refused to stop calling you no matter how hard you roll your eyes, but Gaius pays you no mind...because he's busy sliding down into a kneeling position, between your legs. It feels like your heart actually leaps up into your chest when it dawns on you exactly what he's planning to do, as his hands slide up your legs, tickling your sensitive inner thighs. Heat pools in your stomach and despite yourself, a tingle of excitement wriggles its way down your spine.

"Someone'll come in..." you say, but it's practically a whisper and suddenly your body is almost burning for him - you feel like you might actually collapse from anticipation and if he stops, then the disappointment might be too much for you to bear.

"True," Gaius replies with a smirk, and his hands slid up under your tunic to tug down your breeches, then your underwear, snapping it against your hip. "But hey, what's life with taking a few risks, eh?"

You're about to retort that usually it's a short one, but the sarcasm fizzles away on your tongue like a bonbon. Gaius's fingers gently pry your thighs further apart, thumbs stroking your soft skin, before that talented mouth of his gets right to work. Cold air tickles your thighs, but you can only stand there frozen, staring down at the top of Gaius's sleek red hair, a frantic blush already creeping across your cheeks. He gives you a little squeeze with his fingers, 

His mouth latches around you and he starts to suck on your sensitive skin, and you have to slap your hand over your mouth so you don't squeal out loud. Thoughts of what Chrom or someone else would say if they came in and saw you like this, saw Gaius like this, fill your brain, but all it does it excite you more, the fear of getting caught mingling with the pulse of arousal that you're helpless to resist. You're resting all your weights against the crates, fingernails digging into the wood as Gaius flicking his tongue over your sweetspot - once, twice, three times.

 _Fuck!_ is all you can think, helplessly.

"G-Gaius..." you mumble, biting down so hard on your lip you fear the imprint of your teeth there will be permanent. "Oh..."

Encouraged by your dazed gasps of encouragement, he only ups the ante, his tongue lapping at you like you’re his favourite flavour, sucking in just the right places to make your toes curl and spine arch. Your blood pounds in your ears as you find your frantic release, thighs trembling with the effort of staying standing upright, mainly because you feel like you won’t be able to stand back up if you fall now. Your fingers tangle in his hair.

_“Gaius…!”_

Finally, he stops. He pulls back slowly, giving your legs one final little squish before moving back and you awkwardly tug up your pants, face feelings so warm it seems like it might burst or something. Despite your heart pounding in your chest and desperately hoping you did manage to keep your voice down, you can’t deny what the risk did to you.

Still looking remarkably casual, considering, Gaius sits back on his haunches and wipes his mouth with the back of his wrist. He looks up at you, both lust and affection obvious in the gemstone green of his eyes. 

"See, that wasn't so bad, right?" he asks.

"Sh-shut up..." you huff. 

Gaius snickers. 

"Hey, know what?" He asks. You blink a bit, cocking your head.

"Huh? What?"

His tone is casual as he stands up, dusting off his knees in a businesslike fashion. He smirks, tipping your chin back with his index finger. 

"You taste sweet."


End file.
